Drive thru madness
by Tim Jones
Summary: A drive thru craze hits bekini botom and Sponge Bob leves the krust krab and makes anew drive thru restraunt.
1. Chapter 1

Brive thru madness

"Are Bikini Bottom a wonderfull city under the sea and are look a under the sea eatarey the Krustey Krab" says the naoratour.

Sponeg Bob is moping the flour while Squidward is sititng in the boat and reading a magazine. Mr Krabs burts in form his office.

"Sponge Bob" Mr Krabs Bommbs.

"Yes sir" Said Sponge Bob as he saluted Mr Krabs.

"How costomers have we had today" Asked Mr Krabs.

"Counting the last thew that just left that whoud be none sir" Sponge Bob told Mr Krabs.

"What. Why" scremed Mr Krabs.

"Because they are all over at the Chum Bucket Brive thru"

"What" Cried Mr Krabs as his eyes poped and new ones sproted.

"A new craze has hit Bikini Bottom. Yes the new crase is brive thru's. If you doun't have a drive thru you out of bissinss" Said the TV ralstic fish head.

Two fish are at the Chum Buket in their car.

"Are this chum taste horibaul" says one fish.

"Year. But at least it has a drive thru" says the second fish.

"Year" says the first fish.

Then both fish eat there chum.

Sponge Bob races in to the kitchin and pulls out a saw.

"I'll get started with that drive Mr Krabs" calles Sponge bob.

Sponge Bob cust out three lins of a squer in the kitchin wall to the left. Then Mr Krabs walks in and stops Sponge Bob.

"Sponge Bob do you know what hapend last time we opend a brive thru" said Mr Krabs.

"Yes sir" said Sponge Bob as he hung his head.

"And what hapend" said Mr krabs.

"Year it was a disarster"

"Then we will never do it again. So you see sponge bob thats why we have to whight for this craze to pass. Ok Sponge Bob" explied Mr Krabs.

"But if you just controled it..." Said Sponge Bob.

"No" interrupted Mr Krabs.

"Fine I'll open my oen restrunt" grumbeld Sponge Bob.

"With what pretty patties" Laughed Squidward.

Mr Krabs and Squidward Laughed as Sponge Bob stomed out.

Sponge Bob is sloched in his chair in his front room Gary on the sofa next to the chair.

"What I'm I going to do Gary" moaned Sponge Bob.

"Meow" said Gary.

"Really Gary" said Sponge Bob rising up.

"Meow" said Gary.

Gary Pops his head in to his shell and comes out with a folder on his head.

"Wow Gary you have all kinds of infomation for a restrunt called Burger Barn" said Sponge Bob fliking threw.

"Meow" said Gary.

What page 76" said Sponge Bob.

Sponge Bob opend on pages 76 and 77. Sponge Bobs eyes bulged.

"Wow Gary all the stuff we need to make a drive thru for the rrstraunt" said Sponge Bob.

"Meow" said Gary.

"What you whant to set up the brive thru out side the pinappel. Not a bad Idea Gary lets do it" said Sponge bob.

Sponge Bob is out side painting the gorund on the left side of the pinappel.

"It's done Gary" sung Sponge Bob.

Gary comes out to find a parking lot and drive thru set up out side.

"Now all we have to bo is set the sighn to open" said Sponge Bob.

Sponge Bob tunerd the neon sign to open.

"I'm ready i'm ready i'm ready" said Sponge Bob.

"Ten houres later" grouned the Naroatour.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Sponge Bob is a sloge on the flour wile the moon shines bright Gary comes out.

"Meow"

"Whats that gary I cant her you I'm sitting on my eras" said Sponge Bob.

Sponge Bob pulls out tywo ears form underneeth him ans puts them on his front.

"Meow" repeats Gary.

"Oh year we forgot to avitise but how will we" wonderd Sponge Bob.

Purl and a teen fish are on a date and there diriving along the road.

"I'm hurgrey. We shoud get some dinner" complained Purl.

"But there is't a Drive thru thru for miles" said the fish.

"Ow theres a drive thru" said the fish pointing to the pinabel.

They drove to the drive thru.

"Hay hello is any one there" asked the fish.

"Oow costomers" said Sponge Bob poping up back in to place.

"Hello" called the fish.

"Howdey what can I do you for" asked Sponge Bob.

"Year will have two Burgers two servings of kelp fries and two cokes" said the fish.

Two sponge hand's and arms cary out the ordor thru the service window. the fish emptey's the try and gives harth the food to Purl then pull in to the parking lot.

Sponge Bob is in his kichen with a grill by the sevice window. Gary comes in throw the door that leads to the livinf room.

"Wow Gary if they injoy it werer going to be a hit" smiled Sponge Bob.

"Meow" snaped Gary.

"Sorry Sir. I mean Mr Gary" Said Sponge Bob.

Purl and the fish are siting in the car in the parking lot.

"Wow that was the most corul Brive thru I ever had eaten at I got to tell all my friends" said Purl.

Purl starts texing her friends Who text there friends and excetara.

Sponge Bob is pering in at them throw the service hatch. He turns back to Gary.

"Well boss soon we will have evrey one in Bakini Botom eating at are restarunt" Smiled Sponge Bob.

"Meom" maond Gary.

"Yes boos" Said Spopnge Bob Turing back.

Mr Krabs is in his office tring to find away to make money. A noise come form out side so he rushed out side. Mr Krabs rushes to the fornt door with his eyes closhed.

"Welcome to the krusty krab may I take you order"

"Mr Krabs you have to give up or make a brive also can I go home Know" comploied Squidward.

"No I need you to man the cash resaster why I run the Kichen in case of a costomer" Said Mr Krabs.

"A new drive thru restraunt has just opend and is making tons of money. But critics say it is not as good as the kraby Patie" said the TV fish.

"NO" belowed Mr Krabs.

Mr Krbas rann back in to the kichen anfd poped out a small hatch for a drive thru. Then ran out side picked up the road and swung so it pased around the kruty Krab Drive thru. Mr krbas droped the road in place and maned the brive thru.

"Thsi just in I hear the drive thru craze has passed" said the TV fish.

"NO" belowed Mr Krabs.

Mr Krbas rann back in to the kichen anfd poped out a small hatch for a drive thru. Then ran out side picked up the road and swung so it pased around the kruty Krab Drive thru. Mr krbas droped the road in place and maned the brive thru.

"Thsi just in. The drive thru craze has passed. Normal restrants are all the rage" said the TV fish.

Mr Krabs face sloched while Squied ward larghed.

Sponge bob pickes up the try with food on it.

"Wow gary this is so cool" smiled Sponge Bob.

Sponge Bob Poped out of the drive thru with his eyes closed.

"Your order sir" said Sponge bob with a smile of his face.

"Hu"said Sponge bob as he oped his eyes.

He whent back in side.

"Gary" Sponge bob called.

Sponge bob notice that his TV was on. So sponge Bob whent to investagate. He walked in to find Gary waching TV.

"Gary why are you waching TV" wonderd Sponge Bob.

"We interupt this movie to bring ground breaking news" interupted the TV fish.

The Krustey Krab is back in bisniss and looking fof a new ceff.

"Meow" Says Gary. looking around.

Mr Krbas is in the Krusty Krabs riping up a whnted help sign. Then walks in to the kithen to with some one cooking.

"Good to have you back spongeb bob" smiled Mr Karbs.

"Goob to be back Mr Krabs" Sponge Bob agreed.


End file.
